Dark Lugiel
is the main villain of the Ultraman Ginga Series. Subtitle: History Ultraman Ginga Lugiel appeared at the end of a great conflict between the Ultras and the forces of evil and using the Darkness Spark, he committed the action that gave the conflict its name, the Dark Spark War, transforming every Ultra, Alien, Monster, and Choju into a Spark Doll. Even the appearance of Ultraman Ginga and his Ginga Spark was not enough to stop him and the Ultra was also turned into a doll. However, Lugiel was also turned into a doll, locked inside his Spark Device, like the Ginga Spark and the Spark Doll he fell to Earth, taking a host. As a result, he had his subordinate Alien Valky search around the Earth with Dark Dummy Sparks and Monster/Alien Spark Dolls and give them to corrupt minded individuals. The reason for this is it seems was that the Dark Spark gains power from use of the Dark Dummy Sparks. The rest of the Spark Dolls were kept by him on shelves in a dark, eerie room (later revealed to be Kyoko Shirai's room in Furoboshi Elementary School.) Alien Valky also reports back to him from time to time, usually about Ultraman Ginga who he seems to fear and loathe, most likely due to their previous battle. His plan is unknown, but he has commented that 'he' (most likely refering to Ginga) has yet to fully awaken. For some reason, every time a Dark Dummy Spark is used, the light on the Dark Spark glows. After Tomoya switches sides and save Hikaru after their battle, Dark Lugiel sends Tiga Dark to punish him and kill Hikaru. However, even when Tiga Dark grows Alien Valky to assist Tiga Dark, both still defeated by combined effort of Ginga and Jean-nine. Dark Lugiel later sent out Alien Icarus to attack Hikaru's friends, but the new agent also failed. However, Alien Icarus anticipated it its defeat and fought using multiple Spark Dolls and even Ultra Living itself, creating Tyrant to fight Hikaru who had become Ultraman Tiga. However the timely arrival of Jean-nine ensured his defeat. Afterwards, Dark Lugiel summoned Dark Zagi, and Hikaru transformed into Ginga to fight what was Noa's archenemy, defeating him after a collision of their signature rays. Lugiel later retrieved, Zagi's doll, knowing the Dark Ultra might had a potential to their victory, he would not allow Hikaru to possess such power. Dark Lugiel soon sent out Alien Nackle Gray as his newest agent. It was revealed in the latest episode that Dark Lugiel had been in possession of Kyoko Shirai's body the enitre time. When the first Ginga Shrine was burnt down, the principal grabbed hold of the Dark Spark, unaware of its nature and Dark Lugiel, took advantage of the turbulent emotions in her heart, having been driven to depression by news that the elementary school was to be closed down, took control of her. From time to time he fully seized control to perform his dark deeds. Finally, Hotsuma Raido confronted her and told her of her actions controlled by the darkness, to her great distress. Hotsuma then proceeded to purge Dark Lugiel's essence out of her and after some struggling he managed to force the Dark Spark out of her and make it disappear, seemingly freeing Kyoko of Dark Lugiel. However Hotsuma's efforts appear to have been for naught, for soon Dark Lugiel managed to revive himself fully, forcing the principal to summon him, and destroyed the school altogether. Hikaru transformed into Ginga to face his archenemy, but was soundly beaten after having his rise interrupted. Just when all seemed to be lost, Taro managed to regain his full size and rose to challenge Dark Lugiel. Both Dark Lugiel and Taro are evenly matched. However, Taro shields himself from Dark Lugiel's attacks in order to revive Ginga, resulting in Taro being defeated by Dark Lugiel. The villain was shocked to see Ginga revived again. The two then transform their Sparks into an energy ance and took their battle to the moon. At the climax, Dark Lugiel fires the Darkness Special Beam, while Ginga uses Ginga Especially. Despite the beams being evenly matched, Ginga charges Ginga Especially to full power, overpowering Dark Lugiel and thereby defeating him. After Dark Lugiel was defeated, all of the Spark Dolls are presumed to have returned to their universe. Ultraman Ginga S Two years after his defeat, Alien Chibu Exceller started to steal Victorium crystals from the Victorians to get Dark Lugiel's body, whose remains were still on the moon after his fight with Ginga. Why he is doing this is unknown. Later on, even when Exceller was defeated as Five King by Ultraman Ginga and Victory, Lugiel's body had already begun to revive due to the Victorium energies already sent to his body, as signified by his glowing eye. Data : Dark Lugiel's most powerful attack, Dark Lugiel can charge a spiral galaxy similar to how Ginga charged his Ginga Especially. The Darkness Special Beam is slightly weaker than the Ginga Especially. It's name was not mentioned in the series, but is shown in the PS3/PSVita game Super Hero Generation as Dark Lugiel Shoot. Dark Spark Modes.png|Dark Spark Dark Energies.jpg|Spark Doll Transformation Ultra Live.jpg|DarkLive imagesaa oasis,.jpg|Dark Spark Lance Dark Dummy spark 2.jpg|Dark Dummy Spark 994373 10202788495934623 1197757320 n.jpg|Possession Dark Beam.jpg|Dark Energy Beam Host Controlling.jpg|Remote Manipulation Energy Dark Bolts.jpg|Dark Energy Bolts Darkness Special Beam.jpg|Dark Lugiel Shoot - Victor = Victor Lugiel Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: Unknown Powers and Abilities TBA }} Merchandise Ultra Monster 500 *Dark Lugiel (2013) **''Release Date: 30th of November, 2013'' **''ID Number: 56'' Ultra Egg *Dark Lugiel (Ultra Egg) TBA Rugiel_Toy_Scans.jpg Ultra-Egg Dark Lugiel.jpg|Ultra-Egg Dark Lugiel 185px-MSjZSRH8M_7MpIb-t4nVFwQ.jpg|Dark Lugiel Spark Doll Trivia *Before the airing of the series he was rumored to be the revived form of Alien Empera, revived by Armored Darkness, who served to gather data from his many hosts and masters and those who fought him, ending with Belial and Zero. Following this rumor, the revived emperor's form was said to be due to either the data on numerous Ultras used to revive him, or because he merged with Zero's and Belial's Spark Dolls. At the moment there is no credibility to these rumors. **Another rumor also made that Baltan Battler Barel, an Alien Baltan and the main character of the Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier, was theorized to be the main villain due to him and Ginga having appeared in the same press conference. *Dark Lugiel's voice actor is Tomokazu Sugita, who also voiced Ultraman Ginga. *The sound effect when Lugiel fires the energy blasts from his chest is the sound made by several Space Beasts from Ultraman Nexus, mainly Pedoleon. *Dark Lugiel's powers seem to mainly revolve around the Dark Spark with only two attacks/abilities having nothing to do with the item. *It is suspected by fans that Dark Lugiel may be some form of dark Ultra, given his similarities to Ginga and the fact that his name begins with Dark, something previosly only seen with dark Ultras (Dark Zagi, Dark Faust, Dark Mephisto). *Dark Lugiel was the third character to be modelled after Dark Zagi's scrapped Ultimate form, Dark Lucifer preceeded by Ultraman Hikari / Hunter Knight Tsurugi and Arch Belial. Among them, Dark Lugiel is the first one to be non-Ultra. *Dark Lugiel has a similar title to Dogouf. Gallery Dark Lugiel Ginga.png Ginga_Villain_Promo.jpg DARK_Spark_Held.png|Dark Lugiel(while he possed Kyoko Shirai) holding the Dark Spark darkergale_fullbody_scan.jpg Ginga_Rugeil_Clash_scan.jpg 1468667_480369965416200_1302090190_n.jpg|A close up look of Dark Lugiel's face Ultraman_Ginga_New_Episode_on_November_2013.jpeg|Dark Lugiel appeared on the Ginga Poster, the final villain of Ultraman Ginga series. 1463653 477357825717414 2030996562 n.jpg|Dark Lugiel finally appeared in Ultraman Ginga 1475922_487499461369917_1475322046_n.jpg|Dark Lugiel, having finally appeared in front of Hikaru, the last battle 1467480_487499188036611_1152879048_n.jpg|Dark Spark opening Dark Lugiel face imagejssjsjjsdjdjdj.jpg|Dark Lugiel prepares to summon the Energy Trident from the Darkness Spark. 1465233_491170401002823_800949813_n.jpg 1497771_491206597665870_1253424652_n.jpg|Dark Lugiel and Ginga portraying in front of Ginga latest DVD Blu-Ray episode 1471277 491172644335932 500050976 n.jpg 1499463 491170911002772 1045791018 n.jpg 20131219073517c03.jpg|Dark Lugiel artwork for Ultraman Ginga. img_1542008_64470628_3.jpg img_1542008_64470628_6.jpg 1511270 492171550902708 1519003020 n.jpg 1525007 491826044270592 963682710 n.jpg 1488836 491824794270717 1400431462 n.jpg|Dark Lugiel kick Ginga Dark Lugeil.Own edit..jpg|Dark Lugiel Dark-Lugiel 2.jpg Dark-Lugiel-Ultraman-Ginga.jpg Ginga vs Daek Lugiel.jpg|Dark Lugiel vs Ginga. imagedjjsdjdjdjjiijjjj.jpg|Dark Lugiel claiming Dark Zagi's Spark Doll. Dark Lugiel Remains Glowing.png|Dark Lugiel's remains glowing Dark Lugiel Shoot - Super Hero Generation.png|Dark Lugiel Shoot in Super Hero Generation 10703555_672864152833446_1240899451912791318_n.jpg|Possible Dark Lugeil New Form from Toy Catalog 10615537_675935369192991_8098279455196941151_n.jpg External links *Ultraman Ginga's site on Dark Lugiel *http://wiki.livedoor.jp/ebatan/d/%A5%C0%A1%BC%A5%AF%A5%EB%A5%AE%A5%A8%A5%EB Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Final Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Video Game Kaiju